


Alone

by breadandramen



Category: H.O.T. (Band)
Genre: 90skpop, Oneshot, Trainee Days, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 14:49:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20437829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breadandramen/pseuds/breadandramen
Summary: Tony feels alone one night





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on wattpad under the same name

It's only been five weeks since he went back to Korea, but it felt like years to Tony. The seemingly never ending training sessions dragged on for hours, leaving him sweating buckets, with little sleep and an aching body. 

It's still hard for him to get close to his members. They're nice, but he still feels like an outsider. He still felt like the the new guy. It's hard to joke with them or even start a conversation. Sometimes he wonders if they even like him. 

He's heard whispers from the small SM staff, often catching world's like, "talentless" or "useless" whenever he passed by. It hurt. A lot.

Tony's alone in a dorm. It's a pretty small and cheap looking dorm. The lights flicker every now and then, but it was cozy. He doesn't have a TV or a radio here. They were too expensive. He doesn't even have a phone since SM banned him from using one ever since the phone bill came out to be more than a thousand dollars.

He was essentially, lonely. 

It's August, so he has no idea why in the hell it was raining so hard outside. The rain would slam onto the only window, creating loud, uneven tapping noises. The flickering lights had eventually given up and left him in the darkness for the rest of the night. 

It unfortunately made Tony feel even more lonely. 

He was curled up in the corner of his bed, wrapped in a thick blanket and staring at nothing, but thinking of everything.

It was hard, being so far away from his father and older sister. They were in different continents and most likely both would be at work right now, not knowing how Tony was doing and vice versa.

Banning Tony from using the telephone for the entire month was like torture to him. He hated not hearing his father's voice. Talking to his father was the only thing keeping him calm. It would make him feel safe and make the almost torturous training feel somewhat less torturous. 

During his first week here, he couldn't even sleep. He'd often cry at night and that usually led to him calling his father who was far away in the US. He'd tell him— well more like cried to him— how much he missed him and would listen to him while he was getting ready for work. His dad often talked about how disgusting people left their plates and how he wasn't looking forward to hours of dish washing. Even though that talk was what he was used to hearing at home, it was enough to stop his tears and allow him to continue for another day.

Today he cried. Tony doesn't have a phone to call him and listen to him rant about the restaurants dishes. He's alone in a cheap, dark dorm while it was storming outside. He can't sleep and tomorrow is a big day, like any other day, he supposed. More dancing, more singing and more of Tony being exhausted. 

He can't remember a time when he felt this tired and stressed. Not even when he had that big essay due for his English final or when he had to do the mile run under a certain amount of time as a freshman.

He glanced at the clock on his wall. The hands made out 12:48 am. He feels even worse after seeing that. His members were probably already asleep, getting enough rest to go to school and practice tomorrow. They have it worse, he thought. 

He heard three small knocks on his door when it was 2:26 am. He immediately ruled out that it was a staff member. They never knock that timidly. Usually it was close to banging when it was the staff.

When he finally opened the door, a drenched Woohyuk stood there with a plastic bag in his left hand. He was wearing a long black raincoat and a large beanie. Wet hair clung to his face, and rainwater dripped from his eyelashes when he blinked, running down his cheek and into the raincoat, never to be seen again. 

"Hey?" Tony said.

Woohyuk pushed himself inside, "Hi." 

Closing the door behind him, Tony eyed the older teenager with curiosity and suspicion. 

"What are you doing here?" 

He looked tired, or so he assumed. There was only so much he could see in a place where the lights went out. 

"I couldn't sleep." 

"Oh." 

"I can tell you don't sleep a lot, so I thought you'd like some company." He then added. 

"...Thanks." He replied, feeling a warmth in his chest at his words.

"So what's with the spooky atmosphere?" 

"Lights went out, I got no candles." He said, watching as Woohyuk took his raincoat and beanie off and set them on his table, "What's with the bag?" 

"Oh this?" He raised it and handed it to Tony, "I got some movies and snacks, but the lights are out so…"

"I don't even have a TV." Tony said, a light smile forming on his face. He sat on his couch with the bag on his lap.

"Oh you don't?" Woohyuk looked embarrassed. It was hard to tell, but maybe he might've even blushed. "Um...well I guess we can just eat the snacks?"

He felt inside the bag, moving the VHS tapes until he touched something thin and plastic. He giggled, "Popcorn. The lights are out, the microwave won't work." 

"Well shit." 

"It's okay." He said, feeling Woohyuk join him on the couch, "You can just tell me about the movies. I have a lot of imagination, maybe I'll be able to see it in my head." 

He thought maybe Woohyuk would shy away from his suggestion or even leave all together since what he bought couldn't even be used. However, he was surprised when Woohyuk told him to lean back on the couch comfortably, before reciting the first movie in detail. 

It was nice hearing him speak. Comforting. He spoke with enthusiasm and sometimes anger, making his version of the movie seem very real to him. 

A nice feeling settled in his body. Something he hasn't felt since he was banned from using the telephone. He was calm. Tony was surprised he was getting this feeling because of Woohyuk. They barely even talked the past five weeks they've known each other, but right now it felt like they've been talking to each other since the beginning of time. 

Tony suddenly didn't feel alone anymore. He was sure Woohyuk didn't feel lonely either. It was just the two of them in a cheap dorm imagining a movie in their heads because he didn't have a TV and the lights were out. 

He thinks maybe it would've panned out differently had the lights not went out and had he had a television. They certainly wouldn't have talked this much and Tony still would've felt lonely. 

So he's grateful right now. He wasn't lonely anymore, and he could continue for another day. The long practice that was to come tomorrow— well today—didn't seem as daunting as he felt it would be. He wouldn't have known if he'd survive the night if Woohyuk hadn't come.

He was content, even if they were just talking about a movie that probably isn't as great as Woohyuk is making it out to be. As long as Woohyuk continued to talk until they both passed out, it was enough for Tony. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there's any errors, I made this at 4am lol


End file.
